Murderous Thoughts Of A Warrior
by cryingangelofdarkness
Summary: Rated For dark thoughts, attempted suicide, attempted murder, insanity, and other things. After losing her only key of sanity, Sango starts to see things differently, in ways that could harm others... InuSan
1. All I Had

CryingAngelOfDarkness : Hello. This is my first Fanfic (On fanfiction) so please, be harsh in your judgement of this story. You don't learn anything if people hold back, so please tell me of all the bad things in the story. That's all I ask. Thank You.

Disclaimer : I don't own anyone or anything on Inuyasha. I only own my fics plot.

"...." Is talking

'....' Is thinking

Things that are in _italic_ and **bold** are memories ( like **_this_**)

Murderous Thoughts Of A Warrior

Chapter 1: All I Had

Sango sat all alone by the riverbed, staring in the water at her reflection. Her eyes were blood shot from the tears that rapidly escaped her eyes. She wiped them away, but more kept rolling down her pale face, rippiling the surface of the river.

"Ko...ha...ku..." She choked out.

She held her trembling form, remembering the events that took place this cursed afternoon.

_"**Kohaku! Please stop! Listen to me!" Sango yelled as she blocked his assalt with Hiraikotsu.**_

**_He did not respond to her. He still attacked with all that was in him. Inuyasha and the others would have helped, but they were dealing with the wind sorseress, Kagura and a certain...bargain._**

_**"Sango!" The young miko yelled to her friend.**_

**_She took a step foward, but way stopped by Inuyasha's arm. Kagome held onto his fire rat yukata. She could no longer watch._**

_**"You know the 'rules' though Kagome," Miroku spoke " If we try to help Sango, Kohaku will die."**_

**_He looked to the side to see Kagura smirk._**

_**"The boy will die either way" Kagura told the others.**_

_**"What do you mean?" Inuyasha questioned. **_

**_It was already answered when he saw dark clouds form in the sky. Naraku made his apperance. All combat ceased as Kohaku and Kagura leapt to their masters side._**

_**"Naraku. What is he doing here?" Kagome questioned.**_

**_Naraku looked to her. Kagome felt a shiver go down her spine. He smirked and returned his gaze to Sango._**

_**"I am here to do one thing only, and that is to reclaim what is mine." He spoke with an angry expression on his face. " You see, Kohaku has defied me...for the last time."**_

**_Sango watched helpless as Naraku walked behind her younger sibiling, and slowly removed the Shikon shard from his back._**

_**'No...This can't be happening!' Sango thought. But as reality would have it, is was happening.**_

**_Sango watched as all of Kohaku's old wounds reopened._**

_**"You can have this as a reminder" Naraku said, tossing Kohaku's almost lifeless body to her. "Now that my duty here is done..."**_

**_Miasma swirled around him and his incarnation, the disapated, signalizing his escape._**

**_Sango could have cared less, as she held her dying brother in her arms. His blood soaked thru his clothes and onto her kimono. Blood was pouring from his mouth, and his breaths became shallow with each exhale._**

_**"Kohaku! Please don't do this..."**_

**_He slowly opened his eyes. He lifted the corners of his mouth and smiled at her._**

_**"I'm...so sorry for the cuts and scars I gave you....."**_

**_Sango shook her head and tried to speak thru the lump in her neck._**

_**"Don't worry...about it...Kohaku. They don't matter. Now don't talk. Please save your strength and try to--"**_

**_Kohaku shook his head, and tears began to pour down his cheeks. He knew he would not live on._**

_**"I won't...I need to say one thing...I love you...sister..."**_

**_Sango looked as his chest went down, and never rose again. She held his body closer to her and began rocking back and forth._**

_**"Kohaku...No...It can't be...Don't leave me..."**_

She began sobbing loudly.

'Why? Why did you leave me? I need you here Kohaku.'

She cluched her heart and hunched foward. The pain of losing him hurt her heart, and the thought of being the only one left in her clan began to peck at her brain.

'I'm all alone now...no one left...'

"But I don't wanna be alone."

She looked up to the heavens. She wanted to join them so badly. But she couldn't commit suicide. She needed revenge. she ripped out her ponytail and yelled as she rapidly ran her hands in it out of frustration.

"But..." She chocked, fighting back the tears "What good is trying to get revenge...when you've lost all will to fight? When you've lost all will to live?"

Those questions echoed through her mind as she stumbled back to the camp site. Her eyes were no longer teary, but were red and her face held traces of the tears. Her hair was also a mess. She didn't care though. She was tired from crying, and needed a nice, long sleep.

'Eternal sleep is what I really want though...' Her mind relayed to her. She nodded.

Even in her past she wasn't allowed to die. She didn't want to. She had things to do. But now...it was all to much.

As soon as she came to the camp site, she got all the attention. But It was all pity. Even looks of pity came from Inuyasha.

'Pity?' She thought 'They all feel pity for me? No!'

She looked angry for a minute, but changed her look as she went it the hut. She got a sleeping bag and pillow and called it a night.

"I should feel different in the morning..." She told herself.

Little did she know _how_ differenent she would be...


	2. Sleeps Addiction

CryingAngelOfDarkness : I would like to thank Mini-Oro-Kenji-Himura for reviewing. I appreciate it alot!

Disclaimer : I do not own anyone or anything on Inuyasha. I only own this stories plot.

As soon as she came to the camp site, she got all the attention. But It was all pity. Even looks of pity came from Inuyasha.

'Pity?' She thought 'They all feel pity for me? No!'

She looked angry for a minute, but changed her look as she went it the hut. She got a sleeping bag and pillow and called it a night.

"I should feel different in the morning..." She told herself.

Little did she know _how_ differenent she would be...

Murderous Thoughts Of A Warrior

Chapter 2 : Sleeps Addiction

Sango was sitting all alone on a swing that hung from a tree. It was a beautiful feild of flowers before her, but she didn't enjoy it. She couldn't. She stared at the ground moved closer and further away from her feet as she swung.

"He would have enjoied swinging. He would have laughed as I would push him higher and higher until he cried for me to stop. Dammit..." Sango's eyes watered and, despite all she did to hold them back, spilled from her eyes.

"Sister, why are you crying?"

She turned around and saw Kohaku smiling at her, pushing her swing for her. She shook her head, smiling. Forgeting that just a second ago she was reminising about him being among those who pasted on.

"Nothing now Kohaku. I just had a thought of you being...well...dead. Funny huh?"

She felt her swing slow down after a while. When it came to a complete stop, she looked back at him.

"What's wrong Kohaku? Why did you stop pushing me?"

"It's true. I am gone..." He said looking down at the ground, then back at her.

She walked over to him, trying to smile and reasure him.

"Stop spouting such nonsence Kohaku. You're very wlee alive and I can pr--"

"Stop it Sango!" He yelled, making her stop advancing over to him. "We all know I'm gone. Wake up alright! Just SNAP OUT OF IT! GET UP!"

"No! I don't want to Kohaku!" Sango protested.

She pulled her hands up to her ears, shaking her head.

"SANGO! GET UP! NOW!" Kohaku yelled.

"No Kohaku! I don't want to! I just want to stay with you! Please!"

"GET UP!"

"STOP IT!" Sango yelled at him. "I DON'T WANT TO GET UP! I'd rather live here, with you. I don't want to live in a world without you."

Kohaku just stared at her in amazement.

"What...What are ou saying?"

"I'm saying I don't want to get up. I never want to. I wanna stay here with you, forever."

"I won't let that happen Sango. Wake up! Now!"

"No!" She yelled back, tears flowing down her cheeks like a waterfall into a river.

"Wake up! Wake up now dammit!"

Against her wishes, her eyes opened. She saw Inuyasha before her. She looked around and saw everyone looking at her. Kagome's stare held concern, Miroku's held shock, and Inuyasha's anger.

Sango panted as anger filled her.

"Why Inuyasha? Why didn't you just...WHY CAN'T YOU JUST LEAVE ME ALONE!"

He let go of her.

"You weren't gonna sleep all day! We gotta go. Now!"

She looked at her clothes. The one's that held Kohaku. That was enough.

"WHY?! SO WE CAN LOOK FOR THAT ASSANINE JEWEL! OR SO YOU CAN FINALLY KILL YOUR BROTHER!"

Inuyasha looked shocked for a second, and replaced it with his own fury.

"SO WE CAN FIND NARAKU, KILL THAT BASTARD AND GET THE JEWEL! YOU DO WANT REVENGE DON'T YOU?! AND SESSHOUMARU AND ME IS NONE OF YOURS!"

Sango squinted her eyes and looked at her hanyou companion with disgust.

"Yesturday you gave me a look of sympathy and now, all you want is to kill your brother...and get that jewel. You're nothing different from Naraku!"

"What!"

"You might as well had killed my brother with your own hands, and as for that "revenge". I don't want it anymore. You take it. It's not like you weren't to deliver the final blow anyways. As for what I want...I just want peace. That, my family, and sleep."

She grabbed her weapons and ran far away, throwing a poison bomb down to stop the advancing group and to hide her scent.

"All I want...is permanent sleep..."


	3. Disorented Muse

CryingAngelOfDarkness : Nothing much here. Enjoy the story...

Disclaimer : I don't nor want to own Inuyasha.

"You might as well had killed my brother with your own hands, and as for that "revenge". I don't want it anymore. You take it. It's not like you weren't to deliver the final blow anyways. As for what I want...I just want peace. That, my family, and sleep."

She grabbed her weapons and ran far away, throwing a poison bomb down to stop the advancing group and to hide her scent.

"All I want...is permanent sleep..."

Muderous Thoughts Of A Warrior

Chapter 3 : Disorented Muse

She dashed far away from the camp site, throwing poison bombs after almost every step she took. She finally stopped when her legs collapsed to the ground, feeling like nothing more than jelly. She panted and gasped for air, clucthing tightly to the blades of grass.

'Sleep Sango...Sleep...'

She nodded her head yes, but collasped on the ground. She awoke a few hours later, and to her suprise, the other's hadden't found her yet.

'They probally stopped looking for me...They don't care! THEY DON'T!'

"SO WHY SHOULD I CARE NOW!" She yelled, gripping her katana.

She took it in both hands and pulled it out so the tip of the blade grazed her chest. Preparing to enter her heart when she thrusted. She pulled it back and was about to lodge it in her chest when she felt her hands being stopped by a strong force.

"Sango! What the hell are you doing?!" Inuyasha yelled, more than angry.

"Let go! Release my katana!"

"Fat chance!" Inuyasha said as he ripped it from her firm grasp. "I went through alot of hell to find you and I'm not gonna go back with a corpse!"

Sango was about to reply to his remark when Kagome called out to her. Miroku, Shippo and Kirara came with her.

"Stop this Sango...Please..."

Sango looked up at her. Kagome's face was pale and her eyes threatened to pour out tears, let anything dramatic happen.

"Sango," Miroku said to her, taking one step closer to her "Please don't do that. Is it--"

"Stop!" Sango yelled, cutting him off and shocking anyone listening.

Sango sat on her knees and bowed down low, so her face was almost hitting the ground.

"I am so sorry for allof this. I- I don't know what I was doing. Forgive me..." She said, trembling.

Kagome spoke.

"Of course we forgive you."

But if she saw Sango's expression, she would have known Sango didn't really mean it. In fact, she would have ran from the look on her face. Sango's eyes looked like she had just commit one thousand murders and laughed as they killed over, and her lips were played in a a silent laughter of pure malice.

The rest of the day went on like any other day, searching for Naraku, seeking out shards of the shikon jewel, and finally, getting nowhere and finding nothing. But, no one said anything that day, except Inuyasha with his smart remarks and Kagome's with her osuwari's.

"Let's take a bath Sango?" Kagome asked her "sister"

It was now late at night. Everyone decided to stop and take a break from traveling.

Sango nodded and stood, following Kagome to the nearest hotspring. A twisted smirk flashed on her face as she and Kagome got in the water, towels wrapped around their bodies.

"Sango. Listen--"

"I know Kagome. And I'm sorry. I didn't mean to shock you or scare you."

Sango said, looking away.

'Kami! How many times does she want me to appologize?! Well, her questioning will stop soon. It'll all stop soon....'

Kagome swam over to Sango. She saw sadness on Sango's face, but if only she could read her mind. If only she could read her mind...

"Sango. I wasn't talking about that."

"You weren't?" Sango said, looking at her shocked.

Kagome shook her head and swam over to the other side of the spring, truning her back on Sango.

Big Mistake.

When Kagome turned around, Sango quirted her in the eyes with some shower gel. Kagome screamed in pain as the gel burned her eyes.

"Oh no Kagome!" Sango yelled trying to sound worried as she swam over to her "I didn't mean to!"

Kagome felt her way over to Sango and grabbed her by the shoulders.

"Ouch! Get it out! Hurry!" Kagome wailed.

Mistake number two.

"Let me help ease the pain..." Sango spoke low and evilly.

Sango removed Kagome's arms from her shoulders. Sango pushed Kagome's head under the water with all the strength in her right arm and smile satisfictory as air bubbles came to the top.

'I _will_ kill you Kagome! I will!'

Kagome kicked her feet and tried splashing, but no one can hear you when your underwater.

'Sango's gonna _kill_ me! I gotta get free!' Kagome thought, opening her eyes, for the soap had left her eyes.

Kagome restrained the little air she had left in her and kicked Sango, but Sango's body didn't budge! She tried to go under and swim away, but Sango held her skull! Finally Kagome gathered all her strength in her left leg and kicked Sango in the shin, causing her grip to loosen enough for her to swim away and to the surface.

Kagome got out of the water and freaked when Sango looked at her. For a second, Sango's eyes flashed red. Kagome didn't take time to look more into it though, because she was still in shock from when Sango tried to drown away.

'She got _away_!' Sango yelled mentally to herself while Kagome yelled outloud.

"INUYASHA! MIROKU! SOMEBODY! HELP ME!" Kagome yelled, backing away from the spring.

"What's going on?" Inuyasha said, landing in front of Kagome.

"What happened?!" Miroku said, picking up the rear.

Kagome spumped to the ground and, with her body trembling, point at Sango.

"She- She tried to drown me...SANGO TRIED TO KILL ME!"


	4. Corrupted Sanity

CryingAngelOfDarkness : I hope you enjoy this story...It's going to be a short series though, not meaning this is the last chapter. There's more chapters to come. Soon I'll bring out Crazy Imaginations and A Lovely But Odd Kiss.

Disclaimer : I own no one and nothing...

'She got _away_!' Sango yelled mentally to herself while Kagome yelled outloud.

"INUYASHA! MIROKU! SOMEBODY! HELP ME!" Kagome yelled, backing away from the spring.

"What's going on?" Inuyasha said, landing in front of Kagome.

"What happened?!" Miroku said, picking up the rear.

Kagome spumped to the ground and, with her body trembling, point at Sango.

"She- She tried to drown me...SANGO TRIED TO KILL ME!"

Muderous Thoughts Of A Warrior

Chapter 4 : Corupted Sanity

Everyone stared at Sango in disbelif.

"Did you Sango? Did you try to kill Kagome?!" Inuyasha asked, trying to supress the anger he was feeling.

He knew it was a bad idea to let Kagome be alone with a Sango, espacially a suicidal Sango.

Sango shook her head no.

"Are you telling the truth Sango? You really didn't try to kill Kagome?" Miroku asked, cradaling Kagome

"Kami! Here's what happened! I accidentally squirted some gel in her eyes, she yells for me to help her, so I tilt her back and cup water to her eyes."

"Then why did she say you tried to drown her!" Inuyasha yelled, suprising Sango.

"I guess i shocked her nervous system or something! How should I know!" Sango yelled back "Man! She thinks I tried to drown her and everyone flys off the handle."

Inuyasha took another step closer.

"I wouldn't be suprised if you did!"

"What's that supposed to mean?!" Sango walked out of the water and stepped up to Inuyasha's face.

"Face it! In this state--"

"Enough you two!" Miroku said, stopping their argument."Right now we need to calm Kagome."

Inuyasha nodded and carrier Kagome back to the site, with Miroku next to him. Sango watched them leave, then looked to the water, her eyes going red again.

'She was lucky, but my next victim won't be!'

She got dressed and went back to camp. Now one spoke, or even sat next to Sango. Well, with the exception of two people.

"Hey Sango!" Shippo said, smiling at her, Kirara at his side.

"Yes? What is it Shippo?" Sango smiled sweetly.

"Can we sleep with you tonight? Everyone else is so high mainence and Miroku won't let us anywhere near Kagome."

Sango frowned, then nodded.

"Sure. Lets sleep."

They cuddled together on Kirara and went to sleep.

The next morning everyone was awoken by the attack of a youkai.

"Come on everyone. Inuyasha is up ahead" Miroku said, shaking Kagome and Sango.

They got up. Sango promtly changed into her youkai slaying outfit and ran to the youkai. Whatever the youkai was, it caught her at a bad time, and regret it.

In the forest, Sango saw the youkai. An onslat of centipeds was heading towards their campsite. Most likely because they sensed the shikon no tama. Inuyasha was already there, brandishing the tetsusaiga.

"What took you!" He spat "Kagome, can you sence a shard?"

Kagome squinted.

"Yes! Inuyasha, It's in that one!" Kagome said, pointing to the longest one.

Inuyasha jumped in the attempt to kill the one with the shard, but he was stopped by the younger ones that surrounded it.

"Kuso..."

"Watch out! Hiraikotsu!" Sango called out as she threw her boomerang, killing two of the pest.

As her Hiraikotsu returned to her hand, and idea popped into her head. One to get her next victim...

'I'll just throw my weapon off angle a bit and then...Yes! That's it!' She thought as she prepaired her weapon.

Miroku stood off to the side with Kagome, guarding her from nd bugs that came her way.

"No! Watch out Miroku!" Sango yelled.

Miroku looked foward to see a boomerang fly at him, with enough force to cut through him.

"Ah..." He gasped as the weapon came.

An arrow wisped past him and hit Sango's boomerang, slowing it down, not stopping it. The boomerang caught Miroku in the stomach, knocking the wind out of him and sending him into a tree.

"Miroku!" Kagome yelled, running to him.

Inuyasha watched as Sango's weapon returned to her hand and saw her smirk. Along with her with red eyes. Sango looked at Inuyasha and frowned. Her eyes regained their regular shade of brown. Inuyasha growl lowly and looked foward.

'She was smirking? What in the seven hells is her problem?' He thought.

He was about to fight, but stopped as he looked at Sango. She was killing those centipeds with her katana alone. Ripping through them like they were tissue!

'They must all die!' Sango thought as she killed the centiped, but she never saw them as the bugs they were, but as Naraku and some of his incarnates.

"YOU'LL PAY FOR WHAT YOU DID TO KOHAKU!" Sango yelled as she killed the last young centipede.

"Now it's your turn..." She said, pointing to the leader. "NARAKU!"

She jumped up and landed on the centipeds face. It tried to shake her off, but she grabbed onto an antenna. Sango grabbed her boomerang and swung it hard, lodging it in the youkai's head. The youkai let out an ear shattering screech as Sango repeatedly lodged Hiraikotsu in it's head. Sango finally jumped down and threw her weapon with all her stength, cutting it through the heart.

Sango turned around to a half-shocked half-angry Inuyasha. She just shruged, locked Hiraikotsu on her back, and went over to Miroku.

Later, everyone was back at the campsite. Miroku was resting, with a worried Kagome, Kirara and Shippo hovering over him. Inuyasha was in a tree, glaring at Sango whom was just staring at nothing in particular.

Inuyasha stood and walked over to Sango.

"Yes?" She asked calmly.

"We need to talk!" Inuyasha half-yelled.

"About?"

"You'll see when we get there. Now get up!"

Sango stood and followed Inuyasha into the forrest...


	5. Denial Living

CryingAngelOfDarkness : Nothing really...

Disclaimer : I do not own Inuyasha, nor want to.

Inuyasha stood and walked over to Sango.

"Yes?" She asked calmly.

"We need to talk!" Inuyasha half-yelled.

"About?"

"You'll see when we get there. Now get up!"

Sango stood and followed Inuyasha into the forrest...

Murderous Thoughts Of A Warrior

Chapter 5 : Denial Living

Inuyasha lead Sango far away from camp. Deep into the forest.

"Inuyasha, I think this is far enough! What do you want?!" Sango demanded to know.

Inuyasha turned angrily to face her.

"What's up with you?!"

"What do you mean?" Sango said, sounding seemingly innocent.

"You know exactly what I mean! Don't play dumb with me!"

Inuyasha took a step fowards her, anger rising. Sango took a small step back.

"I'm no mind readed. I don't know what you mean Inuyasha. Seriously."

Inuyasha's aura flickerd around dangerously. Anyone with even the slightest awareness could tell he was in no mood to be toyed with.

"Sango..._You bitch_.."

"What did you just call me?!" Sango said, balling her hands into fist.

"You heard me! Now tell me!"

"Tell you what?!"

Inuyasha pointed at Sango. He knew she knew what he meant.

"You did it! You did try to kill Kagome!"

Sango looked down a bit, clamping shut.

"And Miroku! Correct me if I'm wrong!"

Sango's shoulders slumped down and she realesed her hands from the fist.

"inuyasha...You're correct...So correct..."

"Why? Huh? Is this about Kohaku!?"

Sango nodded slowly.

"You know we just need to kill Naraku! So why them?"

Sango turned her back on Inuyasha and walked away from him a bit, them stopped.

"Why...them..."

She giggled a bit, but that giggle changed into happy laughter, then into the laughter of a mad man.

"Sango--"

"Inuyasha." She said, still laughing, "You're saying "why them?" as if you're not on my list as well."

"What do you mean Sango?!" Inuyasha really wanted to know.

'On her list?' He thought.

"Yes Inuyasha," She said.

She no longer laughed, nor looked away from him. She stared him straight in the eyes with her red ones. Her teeth were now fangs as well.

"Your apperance Sango?" Inuyasha said, his voice a bit soft.

You could hear a demon echoing her words as she spoke.

"You are on my "to kill" list. You were on top, but then Kagome was foolish enough to allow us to be alone. I couldn't pass up the opportunity to kill her, so I tried to drown her. Miroku, oh that was so easy. Him trying to help _little Kagome _left him open for my boomerang's assult."

She steped closer to him.

"Sango, You're crazy. You're the real one who's no different from Naraku!"

Sango gasped, then smirked.

"Me and Naraku are different. He will not succedd in killing you, for I will!"

"What! You can try!"

Sango smiled a smile so vile, so evil, it would make the devil himself run and hide.

"Yes Inuyasha, I will attempt to kill you. And I will not stop until only Shippo, Kirara, and myself remain! So you can try to stop me if you want!"

She walked past him and began to head back. She stopped before she left the clearing to tell him one last thing.

"Oh, and Inuyasha. If you should tell anyone about this, I will kill them, and you alot sooned than planed. It will be no quick kill. I will kill you slowly and painfully. I tell you no falsehood. Tell...and die!"

Sango left the clearing shortly after, leaving Inuyasha in the forest to himself.


	6. Personality Psychic

CryingAngelOfDarkness : I highly apologize for taking so long to update. I've been to sick to write, but now I'm better, so here you go.

Disclaimer : I do not own Inuyasha, nor do I. Inuyasha belongs to the great Rumiko Takahashi.

"Oh, and Inuyasha. If you should tell anyone about this, I will kill them, and you alot sooner than planed. It will be no quick kill. I will kill you slowly and painfully. I tell you no falsehood. Tell...and die!"

Sango left the clearing shortly after, leaving Inuyasha in the forest to himself.

Murderous Thoughts Of A Warrior

Chapter 6 : Personality Psychic

Inuyasha glared at the blades of grass that stood below his feet. Sango had just threatened him?!

'No! This can't be right!' Inuyasha shook his head.

But no matter how many times he shook his head, it was true.

Sango wanted him dead.

'But why? What have I done to her?...' Inuyasha turned to the direction of the camp. 'I'll think of a reason later. Now I need to get to the others. I don't care about what Sango warned me about! I need to protect Kagome and Miroku. With that psychopath around them, Kami knows what'll happen!'

He ran back to the campsite.

"As I said Sango, it's okay. I'll be fine" Miroku said, attempting to stand up.

"Miroku! How many times have I told you! You need to stay down. Kami, what I wouldn't give to have charm beads around **_your_** neck!" Kagome spoke, gently placing Miroku back down on her sleeping bag.

Sango sat down, absentmindedly petting Kirara on the head.

'Yes Miroku! I'm so sorry that I missed killing you!' Sango chuckled lowly.

"KAGOME! MIROKU!"

Everyone turned to the direction of the yell. Inuyasha was leaping towards them.

Sango looked to her side. Her katana was so close. As soon as Inuyasha breathed a word of their "aggrement", she would strike Miroku's and Kagome's vitals.

Inuyasha stopped short of the camp. He blinked.

'What the hell?! What is this?' He thought, observing the scene played out before him.

He saw Kikyo for some reason. He looked to the side and saw Miroku, half of him a monk and the other half a smirking man with deviousness in his eyes. Then he saw a kid smiling with kitsune ears and Kirara in full from. Finally he saw a youkai, seeping of nothing but an evil aura.

He rubbed his eyes furiously, then reopened them. Where he saw Kikyo was Kagome, the half and half was a full Miroku. He saw Shippo where the kid was, Kirara in her tiny neko form, and Sango where the youkai was.

"What's the matter Inuyasha?" Kagome said, running over to him.

He looked down at her.

"Nothing..."

"Nothing? Then why did you call us Inuyasha?" Miroku said, somehow standing up.

He looked at Sango, whom wrapped her fingers around her katana's handle.

"I'll tell you guys later."

"Okay..." Kagome looked at him, then sat down next to him.

Inuyasha paid no mind to her, however, but sorted through the questions that plagued his mind.

'What **_was_** that?! Why did everyone look like that?'

Their aperences flashed before his mind.

'Wait! Kagome...Kikyo! Why would that be? I know Kagome's Kikyo reincarnation but...You don't mean!'

He blinked and looked around, seeing the images form where his companions were. He blinked again, everything and everyone was back to normal.

'It-It can't be!'

But it was. Inuyasha could not only see his friends bodies, but their inner souls as well.


	7. Caring Purpose

CryingAngelOfDarkness : I hope you read Chapter 6 of this story. I removed the poll and placed the next chapter there instead.

Disclaimer : I do not own Inuyasha, nor do I want to.

'Wait! Kagome...Kikyo! Why would that be? I know Kagome's Kikyo reincarnation but...You don't mean!'

He blinked and looked around, seeing the images form where his companions were. He blinked again, everything and everyone was back to normal.

'It-It can't be!'

But it was. Inuyasha could not only see his friends bodies, but their inner souls as well.

Murderous Thoughts Of A Warrior

Chapter 7 : Caring Purpose

'T-Their souls?'

"I can see their souls..." Inuyasha whispered to hisself.

"What are you mumbling about Inuyasha?" Kagome asked.

Inuyasha jumpped away from her, shocked. He shook his head no.

"It was nothing Kagome! Nothing to worry about at all!"

She gave him a look of disbelif, then sighed, looking away from him. Inuyasha slumped his shoulders a bit. He hated when Kagome did that. It made him feel like he was guilty of something.

"Well it's still early," He said, regaining composure "let's go search for Naraku."

Sango's heart skipped a beat.

Kagome looked up at Inuyasha, a shy smile playing on her face.

"About that...You see, I was kinda thinking about going home..."

"Nani! Go home?"

She nodded her head.

"You must be nuts! I'm not letting you go home!"

Kagome stood up angrily, stomping in his face.

"I gotta go home! I need new supplies, gotta take tests, and I'm almost outta candy for Shippo. We all know he'll have candy withdrawls!" Kagome yelled

"I could care less!" Inuyasha yelled back.

"Oh yeah! Well I'm outta ramen too. I guess you could go without that and your potato chips huh?"

She gave Inuyasha a smug look. She had played on his greatest weaknessess. He was defeated.

"Fine. Go home." His said in almost a whisper.

Inuyasha turned red from the embarassment of being so obsessed with those things.

She grabbed her empty bag and hurried to the well. She stopped at the well's mouth and waved back.

"I'll be back soon!"

And on that note, she left, hopping down the well to her time era.

Inuyasha looked behind him. Miroku smiled, resisting all urge to laugh.

"Miroku?"

"Hm? Yes Inu -snort- Inuyasha?"

"Where's Sango?"

Miroku looked around, then planted his fist in his hand.

"Oh yes. I think she left while you and Kagome were arguing."

Inuyasha nodded and sniffed the air.

"Is there something wrong Inuyasha?"

Inuyasha looked at Miroku.

"I'm not sure"

"Huh?"

Inuyasha took off after Sango's scent.

Sango let out a battle cry as she punched the tree again. She needed to vent badly.

"Rrrg! This is why!" Sango cried out, gripping a handle on hiraikotsu.

She threw it hard. It chopped down plenty of trees as spun. Soon it returned to her hand.

She collasped own her knees, looking at her scrapped and bleeding knuckles.

'Kagome...She's so happy I bet! She has a family.'

"She has realitives. A mother. A grandpa. A br- a brot-"

Sango's body shook, a few tears dropping to the ground.

"A brother..."

'But I'll change that!' Sango sat back, looking to the sky. She smiled as the tears slid down her face.

"I'll change all of it!" She yelled, laughing.

Inuyasha stood behind a tree, listening to Sango. He dropped his head low. His eyes wide.

"That's it! That's why she said that!"

**FLASHBACK**

_"... And I will not stop until only Shippo, Kirara, and myself remain! ..."_

**END FLASHBACK**

"Kagome has her family..."

Sango stood up and looked around. Inuyasha came into view.

"...Miroku had Hachi, and I have Sesshomaru. That's why, isn't it Sango?"

'He figured it out?' Sango thought as she smiled.

"Yes Inuyasha. In fact it is."

He walked over to her.

"So if you can't be happy, neither can anyone else?"

Sango gasped.

"You're selfish Sango. That's all it is" Inuyasha said in a voice that stabbed her heart.

"Now Inuyasha. I'm n-not selfish." She studdered, then smiled nothing but pure malice. "I'm sharing my pain with everyone."

Inuyasha shook his head no.

"That's not right is it? Not fair..."

"Why should I-I c-care?"

Inuyasha stopped in front of Sango. He uncrossed his arms and pulled her into a tight embrace.

"Because, Sango, I care for you."

Sango gasped and blushed deeply.

"I'm worried about you San-"

Sango pushed him away.

"No! Stop it Inuyasha! Don't you dare say those things!"

Tears formed in the corners of her eyes.

"I-I-I'm gonna kill you! No matter what!"

Sango ran off again, deeper into the forest.

She panted and stopped when she got tired. She walked to a river and looked into it.

'How can I though? How can I get rid of Inuyasha?'

"...When he cares so much for me?"

**FLASHBACK**

_"Because, Sango, I care for you"_

**END FLASHBACK**

"And truth is...I care for you to Inuyasha..."


	8. Derranged Purpose

Crying Angel Of Darkness : Sorry for taking so long. I've been very busy and my computer...well...crashed for some days...

Disclaimer : I do not nor want to own Inuyasha.

She panted and stopped when she got tired. She walked to a river and looked into it.

'How can I though? How can I get rid of Inuyasha?'

"...When he cares so much for me?"

**FLASHBACK**

_"Because, Sango, I care for you"_

**END FLASHBACK**

"And truth is...I care for you to Inuyasha..."

Murderous Thoughts Of A Warrior

Chapter 8 : Derranged Purpose

'No Sango! He Doesn't care about you! He probaly did that for Kagome!'

Sango gasped.

"Kagome?..."

'Yes! I'm sure that Kagome told him to come out to get you!'

"Yes, but...He hugged me...and he..."

'You fool! I bet she told him to hug you!'

"WHY? WHY WOULD SHE DO SOMETHING LIKE THAT? HUH?!" Sango yelled at her thoughts.

'It's Kagome! I bet she'd love to toy with your emotions!'

"No! She wouldn't!"

'You don't know that, now do you?'

Sango let out an aggrivated groan and held the sides of her head.

"SHUT UP! YOU DON'T KNOW IF SHE WOULD EITHER!"

'Yes I do Sango! She's toying with you!'

"HOW DO YOU KNOW IF SHE IS!"

'Can't you see it in the way acts! She knows that your brother is dead, yet she keeps talking about Sota! She's almost _always_ ranting on about her mom, and in almost every sentence she's sticking the fact she has her _family_ right up your ass!'

Sango ran forward, hoping to get those thoughts out of her head.

"Shut up! Shut up! Shut up! SHUP UP!"

'YOU KNOW WHAT I SAY IS TRUE!'

"STOP IT!"

She stopped and yelled into the sky.

"Sango? What the--What are you ranting on about?"

Sango looked at Inuyasha.

He looked into her eyes. Fear was written in them.

"Are you okay Sango?" He asked and he kneeled down next to her.

"I-I-Inuyasha!" She cried as she wrapped her arms around Inuyasha and buried her face in his fire rat.

Inuyasha sat flushed and flabbergashed. Then he heard Sango say something inaudible, even with his good hearing.

"What was that Sango?"

She looked up to him.

"Inuyasha...did Kagome send you?"

"Huh?"

"Did Kagome send you?"

He nodded.

"Yeah. She did."

Sango exhaled.

'See? Didn't I tell you?'

Sango nodded.

'Then I must...get rid of her...'

Inuyasha stared at her. Why did she just nod at him? He blinked and suddenly saw Sango's youkai-like dark aura.

"Sa--!"

Sango shoved Inuyasha to the side with impressive force. Inuyasha watched as Sango started to run off...revealing a blade that she had on her left arm?

"Sango! What the hell do you plan on doing?!"

Sango didn't hear him though. She was stuck on one goal and one goal only.

'Do it Sango. Get rid of Kagome! GET RID OF HER!'


	9. Crimson Savior

Crying Angel Of Darkness : I have nothing to say really...

Disclaimer : I do not nor want to own Inuyasha.

"Did Kagome send you?"

He nodded.

"Yeah. She did."

Sango exhaled.

'See? Didn't I tell you?'

Sango nodded.

'Then I must...get rid of her...'

Inuyasha stared at her. Why did she just nod at him? He blinked and suddenly saw Sango's youkai-like dark aura.

"Sa--!"

Sango shoved Inuyasha to the side with impressive force. Inuyasha watched as Sango started to run off...revealing a blade that she had on her left arm?

"Sango! What the heck do you plan on doing?!"

Sango didn't hear him though. She was stuck on one goal and one goal only.

'Do it Sango. Get rid of Kagome! GET RID OF HER!'

Murderous Thoughts Of A Warrior

Chapter 9 : Crimson Savior

Sango kept running towards at camp site.

"For every second she lives life, I live a thousand deaths!" Sango whispered harshly to herself. "I'll kill you Kagome! I'll kill you!"

Inuyasha, even though he was still in the forest, heard he like she was right next to her.

"She's gonna kill Kagome? I gotta stop her..."

He suddenly fely nauseated. He looked down at his fire rat and saw purple smears. Sango had left him a "gift" of poison.

"Dammit..." He whispered, then passed out.

Kagome looked towards the forest. She moaned with agrivation.

"I wonder what's taking Inuyasha so long to bring Sango back. I sent him a while ago..."

**FLASHBACK**

"Is there something wrong Inuyasha?"

"I'm not sure."

"Huh?"

"What? Not sure? Inuyasha, go after her!"

"She probaly needs to--"

"GO! NOW!"

Inuyasha took off after Sango's scent.

**END FLASHBACK**

"Don't worry Kagome." Miroku said in a comforting voice, "I'm sure he'll come back with her soon enough."

Kagome nodded.

"But still..."

"Are you looking for me?"

Miroku and Kagome turned to see Sango.

"Sango you're back!" Kagome screeched happily.

Sango nodded.

"Where's Inuyasha?" Miorku asked.

"He said he needed a nap..."

"That doesn't sound like Inuyasha..." Kagome said, resting her index finger on her right cheek.

"I know" Sango added, steping one foot out of the partly shadowed forest.

"Sango, what is that blade for?" Miroku spoke, finally grasping what she had at her side.

"Oh This..." Sango said, looking at Kagome with anger swelling up in her eyes, "Is for killing you Kagome!"

Sango dashed for Kagome and sliced across her chest. A thin line of blood show.

"Ah! What are you trying to do Sango?" Kagome yelled as Sango took a stance.

"I'm going to kill you!"

"Sango! Stop!" Miroku yelled from the side.

"Make me!" Sango yelled, going for Kagome.

Kagome used her arms as shields, getting slashes on them as she tried to back away.

"Please Sango, Stop!"

"Not until you are dead!"

Sango kept slashing at Kagome's arms and legs, then she was ramed out of the way.

"What?"

She looked up to see Miroku had stopped her, and was now in front of Kagome.

She stood.

"If you stay in front of her Miroku...I **_will_** kill you!" She said, her eyes widening.

"Forgive me Sango..."

Miroku brandished his staff.

"You can't just hurt Sango!"

"I'm not gonna hurt her, I'm just gonna knock her out."

"Yeah...good idea..." Kagome said before she fell out from the bloodloss.

"Kagome!"

Sango let out a battle cry as she came towards Miroku. He blocked her assaults with his staff.

"Sango! What has Kagome done to you?" He called as their weapons clashed.

"She lived!" She yelled, backing up to grab her Hiraikotsu.

She gripped the cloth handle and prepared to toss it when she felt it be snatched away from her.

"Huh?" Her and Miroku exclaimed in unison.

"Inuyasha?"

"Inuyasha, Why did you stop me?!" Sango asked rather harshly.

"This isn't right! Sango, if this is how it's gotta be, then come with me!" He proposed.

"Inuyasha! Kagome--She's--"

"I can still hear her heart. She should have been dead at the time she fell out with those wounds."

"So?" Miroku questioned, raising an eyebrow.

"She'll live...I think..."

"No!" Sango yelled, grasping her katana.

She was about to go for Kagome, but Inuyasha grabbed her.

"Come on!"

He grabbed her katana, threw Hiraikotsu on his back, grabbed her and hopped of into the forest.

"What do you think you're doing?!" Sango demanded to know.

Inuyasha didn't answer her. She looked foward and saw they were in the same spot where he hugged her.

He placed her on the ground, put Hiraikotsu on her back and handed her her katana. He walked away from her.

"What's this? What are you up to?" She asked, slipping her katana at her side.

"If this is how it's gonna be Sango...fight me!

Sango staggered.

"What?!"

'**_What_** is he talking about? What is he **_doing_**?'

"Fight me Sango! With **_all_** attempt to kill me!"

He drew Tetsusaiga.


	10. Bittersweet Confession

Crying Angel Of Darkness : Enjoy...

Disclaimer : I do not nor wish to own Inuyasha...

"What's this? What are you up to?" She asked, slipping her katana at her side.

"If this is how it's gonna be Sango...fight me!

Sango staggered.

"What?!"

'**_What_** is he talking about? What is he **_doing_**?'

"Fight me Sango! With **_all_** attempt to kill me!"

He drew Tetsusaiga.

Murderous Thoughts Of A Warrior

Chapter 10 : Bittersweet Confession

Sango took a step back from shock. He couldn't really mean that, could he?

"What's with the hesitation Sango!"

Sango looked into his eyes. If there way a sort of humor or sadness in them, she couldn't see it.

"Attack me!"

His gaze pierced her heart.

"Inuyasha..."

"You didn't hesitate to attack Kagome! Don't hesitate with me!"

'I told you! He doesn't care about you!'

'You're wrong...'

'If i'm so wrong, who's he fighting for now?! He lied to you Sango!'

"Lied?..." Sango whispered

'Yes! Now deal with him!'

Sango looked forward.

"Let's go Inuyasha!" Sango yelled, throwing her Hiraikotsu.

Inuyasha dodged it comming and going back to her hand.

'I hope you realize Sango,' Inuyasha thought as he dodged Sango's weapon once more 'That i'm doing this for you.'

It's just to bad Sango isn't wasn't a mind reader... nor was he.

'I'll pay him back!' Sango yelled angrily in her head.

She closed in on Inuyasha and drove her katana through his stomach.

"This is for toying with my emotions you bastard!"

Inuyasha looked at the sword in his stomach, then Sango's face and saw tears form in her eyes.

'Toying with her emotions?' He questioned himself as her let the Tetsusaiga hit the ground.

"I can't believe I actually..."

Sango gave the sword a sharp twist before removing it fron his stomach. Inuyasha crunged and fell to one knee on the ground, clutching his stomach.

"...I can't believe I actually loved you..."


	11. Past Fury

Crying Angel Of Darkness : I am sorry that the last chapter was so confusing...

Disclaimer : I do not nor wish to own Inuyasha.

"This is for toying with my emotions!"

Inuyasha looked at the sword in his stomach, then Sango's face and saw tears form in her eyes.

'Toying with her emotions?' He questioned himself as her let the Tetsusaiga hit the ground.

"I can't believe I actually..."

Sango gave the sword a sharp twist before removing it fron his stomach. Inuyasha crunged and fell to one knee on the ground, clutching his stomach.

"...I can't believed I actually loved you..."

Murderous Thoughts Of A Warrior

Chapter 11 : Past Fury

Inuyasha's ears twitched. He looked up at Sango.

"You l-loved me?"

Sango's face ran red with the embarasment of the words she'd just spoken. She turned away from him.

"What the hell does it matter?"

"Huh?"

"You're-You're in love with Kagome."

Inuyasha tried to stand, but found it hard to do so. This was all to much for him.

"But what if-" Inuyasha tried to say, but Sango cut him off.

"Inuyasha, I guess I was...jealous. I liked you since you stopped me from killing Kohaku, and then "**_liked_**" progressed."

She turned to him with a smile on her pale face and tears treating to rain down her face.

"I started to **_love_** you. Hell, I even found myself promising not to leave your side, even when you go youkai, but look at me now..."

She sniffed, holding back the tears with all she had in her.

"...I'm trying to **_kill_** you..." She dropped the katana to the side.

Inuyasha stared in shock as Sango landed into is lap and wrapped her arms around his waist.

"I'm-sniff-I'm so sorry Inuyasha..."

He patted her head as she cried into her fire rat. He was never one to say anything compassionate, but one thing ran thru his mind as his fingers constantly carressed her raven hair,

'It's okay Sango, It's okay...'

'But Kagome--' Sango's thought's tried to recall her.

Sango stopped them.

'I don't care. I got it out, and as long as I can be near him...'

She squeezed Inuyasha tighter.

'I'm happy...'

'**_Somewhat..._**'

'What do you mean?!' Sango argued with her own thoughts.

Kohaku's bloody, death written corpse flew in her mind, then an image of Sesshomaru.

'He...has...a...' Sango thought.

She shook her head and ran off.

"Sango!" Inuyasha yelled after her.

"Sorry Inuyasha...but I might hurt you..." Sango replied to herself.

She pushed on, though her body craved to go back and kill Inuyasha. To spill his blood on the forest floor and sent his corpse flying off a cliff or something.

'No, I--' Her thoughts were cut short as something with impressive speed wizzed past her, cutting a slit on her right cheek and landing deep in the trunk of a tree.

"Huh?!" She breathed.

She looked foward and saw Kagome on top of a small hill.

"Kagome!" Sango yelled, taking a step foward.

An arrow was shot right before her foot.

"Stay right there Sango!" Kagome yelled.

Sango looked up at her. she was still bleeding from the cuts and very fatigued, yet she still drew an arrow back on her bow.

"You step any closer...AND I'LL KILL YOU!"

The arrow she had drawn back glowed with a pink furosity.

"What are you doing?" Sango asked, eyes narrowed as she took another step closer.

Kagome squinted her eyes...

...and let the arrow fly...


	12. Overheard Love

Crying Angel Of Darkness : So Sorry for taking so long to update...

Disclaimer : I do not nor want to own Inuyasha.

"Stay right there Sango!" Kagome yelled.

Sango looked up at her. she was still bleeding from the cuts and very fatigued, yet she still drew an arrow back on her bow.

"You step any closer...AND I'LL KILL YOU!"

The arrow she had drawn back glowed with a pink furosity.

"What are you doing?" Sango asked, eyes narrowed as she took another step closer.

Kagome squinted her eyes...

...and let the arrow fly...

Murderous Thoughts Of A Warrior

Chapter 12 : Overheared Love

Sango jumped to the side just as the arrow wizzed past where her head would have been. The wind left a cut on her cheek. Sango looked back up at her young miko, angered at her actions.

"What are you doing Kagome?" Sango half demanded.

Kagome said nothing, she just shot another arrow at Sango.

Sango hit the ground floor and let the arrow pass over head. Sango jumped up and barely dodged the arrows that pierced the ground she was laying on a moment ago. Sango backed up to a tree.

"Why Sango?" Kagome spoke, arrow drawn, raven bangs coveting her expression.

"What? Why what?"

"Inuyasha...He cares for you..."

Kagome lowered the bow and returned the arrow to her back.

Sango looked shocked at Kagome's words.

"How do...you know?"

"I was looking for Inuyasha, but when I got to him, I saw him hug you...and tell you he cares for you. He cares about you far more than he has ever cared for me, or even Kikyo!"

Sango swallowed hard.

"How would you know that? How do you know if he _does_?"

Kagome looked up and smiled sadly.

"I could tell it form his voice. He's never spoken to me so softly...so lovingly like that..."

Kagome hung her head down and dragged her feet in the muddy, leaf coated ground, walking away.

A few minutes went by before Sango got of the tree and began walking to camp. She was stopped halfway by Kagome.

"I thought you went back to camp Kagome" Sango spoke softly.

Kagome nodded.

"I just wanted to ask you one thing."

Sango looked at Kagome skeptically.

"Well? I'll answer--"

"Actually, I have two questions, okay?"

Sango nodded.

"Why did you try to kill me Sango?"

Sango looked to the side.

'Why? Of all questions she had to ask me, why this one?'

The blowing wind and rustling leaves were the only sounds to be heard.

Sango looked to the side.

"Can I answer that...later?"

Kagome's smile vanished, but she nodded.

"Then my second question"

Sango nodded.

"I'll answer this one for sure."

"Really? I thought the first one was easy..."

'If the first one was "easy", then what's the second question?' Sango thought.

"Sango," Kagome started very boldly "Do you truely love Inuyasha?"

"Huh?!"

"Yes Sango. Do you love him enough to fight for him? Do you love him enough..." Kagome squinted her eyes "...to die for him?"


End file.
